


No One Around But You and Me

by ama



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama/pseuds/ama
Summary: Eddie and Andy sneak a moment on Peleliu. Set after their nighttime conversation with Sledge in episode 6.





	No One Around But You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to

The minute they were out of the platoon’s sight, Eddie slammed Ack-Ack against the wall, shoved his hand down the front of his dungarees, and mumbled “Keep watch” into the whorl of his ear.

“Eddie, we’re not doing this,” Andy said in a quiet, warning voice, as if Eddie wouldn’t notice the way his cock was already hardening, the way his fingernails were scratching against the concrete wall.

“We are.”

“Eddie—”

His voice came out breathless, and Eddie groaned and took hold of his face, kissing him hard and ignoring their chapped lips and the grating sand.

“Say my name,” he whispered. “Just like that, I love the way you say my name. I’ll make it quick, Andy, quick and quiet, no one will know—”

Andy hesitated for another moment, but he kissed him back, tenderly cupping the back of his head with one hand, and Eddie knew he had won. He took off the other man’s helmet and dropped it beside his own on the ground, so he could run his fingers through his hair and kiss him deeply one more time, and then he sank to his knees. He pulled Andy’s cock out of his trousers and lapped at the head for a moment until it was fully hard and looked up, watching Andy’s face as he swallowed him down.

“Oh God,” Andy breathed. His head tilted back and he closed his eyes. He reached out to stroke the hair just above Eddie’s ear, and he had to resist the urge to preen like a cat. “Eddie, God, just like that… you drive me so _crazy_ …”

“Humpf,” Eddie managed, as skeptical as he could be with a cock in his mouth, and Andy laughed.

“You do. This is so reckless, Jesus, it’s such a bad— _oh_.” His voice broke and he swallowed, trying to regain his composure. “Today, when you lost—oh my God—I was so—I—”

He bit his lip and his hand migrated to the back of Eddie’s head, pushing him down gently as his head bobbed between Andy’s legs. He smelled filthy, sweat and dirt and gunpowder, and it was making Eddie so hard it took real willpower to keep from thrusting his own hips against nothing but air.

He pulled off to catch his breath and started to jerk Andy off, pressing a kiss to his hipbone.

“You know I’d do anything for you,” he said in a hoarse voice.

“Yes.”

“Seeing you out there every day, and not being able to touch you—”

“I know, I know. Eddie, please…”

“Thought you didn’t like risk,” Eddie teased with a grin.

“I guess I changed my mind.”

Eddie licked his lips—they’d been burning all day, worse now from the stretch—and started to suck Andy again, as sloppy and tight as he could, conscious of the way time was ticking by. Andy was panting heavily now, his hand twisted in Eddie’s hair and his hips pistoning forward. He drew in a sharp breath and then choked back all noise, pressing his hips forward until his cock hit the back of Eddie’s throat. He shuddered as he came, his hands soft against Eddie’s face.

“God, I love you,” he sighed.

“You say that every time,” Eddie said, gripping his own cock through the fabric of his dungarees. He was already hard and leaking—if he was being completely honest, he’d been on the way to hard since the moment Andy had brushed against his arm.

“Not enough.” Eddie groaned and shoved his face against Andy’s hip to muffle the noise. The fabric of his uniform had already lost its new-campaign stiffness, turning soft and grimy. “What are you doing? Get up here.”

“You should go back,” Eddie said, but he was on his feet immediately, and when Andy pushed his arm away he didn’t resist, he just squeezed his eyes shut and leaned against his shoulder. He loved Andy’s hands, square and calloused and gentle—and so goddamn clever. He was on edge already, didn’t need much beyond pressure and speed, but even so there was something about Andy’s hands that made him weak at the knees.

“Is this good?” Andy asked in a mild voice.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure? You don’t—”

“Yes, yes, goddamn you.”

“—need anything else?”

He angled his head and brushed his tongue against the curve of Eddie’s jaw and Eddie groaned, trying to resist the urge to press back harder.

“Don’t do that,” he said sternly.

“Why not? I thought you liked that.”

“If you do that I’m gonna want you to bite me,” Eddie admitted, trying to suppress a memory from Melbourne, one of those nights when he had teased Andy for so long that the other man had finally stopped worrying about being kind, had shoved him on all fours and taken him from behind and bitten his neck so hard it’d been black and blue for a week. The thought almost made his knees buckle entirely.

“Well, we can’t have that.” Andy brushed his lips softly over Eddie’s. “You’re just going to have to come from this.”

The movement of his hand sped up, and it was just a little bit too dry and a little too firm and so good Eddie half felt he should try and draw out his orgasm, because if he came now he didn’t know if he could suppress the shout building in the back of his throat.

“Come on, Eddie,” Andy whispered. “Be good for me, quick and quiet, just like you promised—you’re so fucking beautiful like this—”

_“Ah!”_

He came with something like a loud whimper, muffled only slightly by Andy’s body, because the sound of the curse dropping from the other man’s lips was another potent reminder of another night in Melbourne, the first time Andy had sweetly murmured _will you fuck me?_ in his ear and the answer had almost been _no, sorry skipper, we’re gonna have to give it another twenty minutes because I just came in my trousers_.

They clutched at each other for a second, breathing heavily, close enough that their lips were occasionally touching even though there wasn’t enough intent to really call it a kiss. Andy recovered first. He stepped away and cleared his throat. Eddie took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders, as Andy bent down and picked up both of their helmets. He slipped his on and his eyes were gone beneath the brim, just another spot of shadow in the darkness.

Eddie briefly closed his own eyes, remembered he was First Lieutenant Jones of K/3/5, and opened them again with a blank expression on his face. Andy held out his helmet.

“Second time tonight I’ve had to give that back, lieutenant,” he said in a polite voice. Eddie reached out and accepted the helmet, and Andy turned away and started to walk back to the encampment. Something in Eddie wilted, like it always did, until he noticed the set of Andy’s shoulders and the swagger in his walk, and the disappointment was replaced by pride.

Things were different in combat. They had to be. But he loved Andrew Haldane just the same. He called out, unconcerned about any audience.

“Thank you, sir.”


End file.
